If There Was Peace
by DivergentOnFire9569
Summary: This is my take on what would happen if the war never happened which means everyone is still alive but Al. Please Read and Review! Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Hello Welcome to my new fanfic before I begin I would like to let you know that this is my take on what would happen if there was no war but of course I am open for any suggestions or comments any one might have. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do own all the Divergent books and movies but I do not own the rights and characters.**

 **One more note before I start. I know I am not the best writer and I don't even plan on becoming one but this is what I do for fun and to get the Allegiant ending out of my head.**

 **Without further ado I'm gonna begin.**

 **If There Was Peace**

 _Chapter One_

 _Tris POV_

I made it I'm first! Everyone is cheering at the new Dauntless members but I don't really care about them right now I want to see Tobias and as if on cue he comes from the table on the other side of the room and says,

"Do you think a hug will give away too much?" He asks

"Honestly I don't care," I reply and I kiss him full on the mouth, when we break apart Christina and Will are staring at us like we we're ghosts.

Christina finally breaks the silence that seems to last forever,

"Are you two um..." She trails of but I just nod and the expression on her face goes from confused to happy and she acts like she saw nothing but Will still looks confused.

We go back to Tobias's apartment and he congratulates me on my rank and then we kiss passionately like it was our last and we keep getting more desperate eventually things get heated and you can probably see where that's going

+++Page Break+++

"Today you will choose your jobs and you will be receiving your apartment. The jobs available are Faction Ambassador, three Fence Guards, Two Trainers, four Tattoo Artists, Control Room Worker and Retail Worker. I will ask you in order of your ranks, Tris?"

Oh my god, I am deciding the rest of my life right now and I think this is the best choice so with the most confidant voice I can muster I reply,

"Faction Ambassador and Transfer Trainer,"

Max nods

"Uriah?"

"Control Room and Dauntless Born Instructor,"

The list goes on and everyone chooses their job and gets their keys and we all leave for home but instead of going to my apartment I go to Tobias's and we spend the rest of the day Talking, Kissing and eating.

 **Ok there you go chapter one, Tell me where you want this story to go I have a few ideas but I will talk about it when I'm up to it but for now I will try to getter chapter two up in a couple of days I have four sports events in about a month but my school is competitive so we train allot so if I don't update that is my excuse. Please review it means allot also Fav and Follow. Byyyyyyyyyyyye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Me don't own nothin'**

 **If There Was Peace**

 _Chapter Two_

 _Tris POV_

*Beep*Beep*Beep*

That's the sound of my alarm signalling me to get up, it has been twelve months since the choosing ceremony and today I begin to train initiates. But I really don't want to get up.

"Tris get up," I hear Tobias say but instead of replying I just moan.

"Come on the choosing ceremony's in an hour,"

"Fine,"

I get up and have a shower, put on a sleeveless crop top that shows my tattoos and black skinny jeans, put on minimal make up. I notice Tobias is already gone so I grab a muffin and head to the control room to watch the ceremony.

When I get there I realize I'm five minutes early, Great I could have slept in five minutes.

Finally everyone comes in and the ceremony starts I only note the people who chose Dauntless

An Erudite with blond hair and sparkling blue eyes- Anastasia her name is walks up to the bowls when her name is called, cuts her hand and lets her blood drip into the hot coals. The Dauntless erupt with applause.

"She's pretty," Christina announces

The ceremony goes on and we end up with fifteen Dauntless born, three Erudite boys, one Erudite girl Anastasia, four Candor boys, two Candor girls and a single Amity girl: Evana.

We make our way to the net and wait for our initiates.

A red and yellow blur falls from the sky and I see a small blond haired brown eyed girl I know she's Evana but I ask her her name while Tobias pulls her off the net.

"Name?"

"Evana,"

"First jumper: Evana!"

Dauntless congratulate her but just as she makes her way to the other Dauntless a blue blur fly's elegantly to the net.

"Name?"

"Anastasia," but she is looking at Tobias rather than me.

"Second jumper Anastasia!" I say with less enthusiasm

When everyone has jumped we have a total of ten transfers (One Candor guy didn't make it)

There's:

[Evana-Amity-Blond Hair, Brown Eyes-Is Very Quiet]

[Anastasia-Erudite-Blond Hair, Blue Eyes-Keeps Eying Tobias]

[Matt-Erudite-Black Short Hair, Green Eyes-Keeps Eying Anastasia]

[Jake-Candor-Tanned With Black Hair Eyes-Keeps Eyeing Me]

The ones I don't really care about are Simon, Mark, John, Sage, Melissa, Daniel and Dean.

We give them the tour than go to lunch Anastasia-Ana as she likes to be called sits with us along with Evana, Matt and Jake and unsurprisingly she sits next to Tobias; I'm gonna keep my eye on her.

 **A/N: I am sorry for not updating my laptop crashed when I saved the file and I didn't want to rewrite so I just wrote new fanfic on my IPad but this story will continue. Quick note I am going on vacation in four weeks and I am not allowed to have wifi because I am always online at home so that sucks but atleast it will be hot its winter where I live. EVERYONE GETS EXTRA DAUNTLESS CAKE! BYE!**


End file.
